Intentions
by JJCM
Summary: Mateo Cruz has found himself drawn to JJ from the day he saw her. After pulling some strings, he is able to have her re-assigned from the BAU unbeknownst to her. Fate is in his favor when he runs into a depressed JJ at a bar just days before she is due to report to his department; he is more than happy to take advantage. Set around season 6. No Will or Henry. A little AU.


**AN: This is a story I wrote a few years back. I never posted it because to me it's a little out there and I wasn't happy with it. However, recently a friend of mine came across it and challenged me to post it. After some editing, I've decided to go ahead. I miss writing and posting on this site, but unfortunately life is just way too busy right now unless I try to stick to one-shots.**

 **Please let me know what you think, it is a little AU. This is technically set around season 6, but there is only a vague mention of a prior relationship with Will, and no Henry in this universe. There is a chance I may go back and re-edit this further (that's how uncertain I am of it), but I figure I'll give it a shot as it stands.**

 **Warnings for language, adult themes, and dubcon elements if you squint (or because I'm paranoid).**

Mateo Cruz looked across the moderately busy bar and had to do a double take when his eyes suddenly fell upon a familiar-looking blonde sitting at the other end. When his eyes appraised her, careful not to stare and draw her attention, he realized that she was indeed who he thought she was; Jennifer Jareau.

Matt felt his excitement rise, but he told himself to be patient. He knew it wasn't likely that a beautiful woman such as her would be here by herself.

But after giving more than ample time for someone else to approach her, it never happened. She was truly here by herself.

Matt noticed the subdued look on her face, the way she absently stirred her drink, and he knew why. He knew why she was here, by herself, still dressed in her work clothes and looking rather depressed; it was because of him.

Only, she didn't know it yet.

It had all started almost a year ago. Matt was minding his own business, heading into work, when she walked by in front of him, oblivious, as she discussed a case with Aaron Hotchner. Matt had worked indirectly with Hotchner a few times in the past, but this was the first time he had seen the blonde and she was breathtaking.

Matt went to work for weeks after that hoping to run into the blonde by chance and to strike up a conversation, to at least learn her name. He was not so lucky. It wasn't until a couple of months had past and she had sufficiently left his brain, that he saw her again. He happened to glance up at a TV screen one day and there she was, her name plastered on the bottom, _Jennifer Jareau_.

After a little indiscreet digging he found out she was the media liaison on Agent Hotchner's team, a position she had held for going on more than five years now. He learned a little about her background, asked around about her a little, discovered she was single.

Matt was enamored with her; her beauty, her work ethic, her toughness, he wanted to work with her. He wanted more than to work with her. But, he didn't think he could simply approach her out of the blue. He heard stories, had known of cases where lessor men than himself had tried and failed to woo her, to even try to get her to work for them. She was almost untouchable as long as she was part of Hotchner's unit.

So, when he was approached about heading up a task force under the guise of working for the Department of Defense, Matt saw an opportunity. He played hard to get. Then, when his boss offered him his choice of personnel to help form his team, Matt pounced and accepted.

And then, he pounced on Jennifer Jareau. He insisted to Chief Strauss that Agent Jareau was to be part of his team, regardless of her disapproval. He told Chief Strauss there wasn't an alternative; either Agent Jareau was transferred to his team, or her career would essentially be over.

Matt knew Strauss could be persuasive, and tough, especially when told it was a direct order. Sure enough, Chief Strauss was able to convince Agent Jareau that there was no other option, that this would be a good move for her career, and just like that, she was a part of his team.

The transfer had just been made official this week, Jareau would report to him starting Monday. Only, she didn't know who he was yet. She knew of his name, perhaps, but as far as he knew she still didn't know what he looked like or any of the details behind the story of how he stole her from Aaron Hotchner's team.

Now, there she was, sitting alone at the bar across from him and nursing her drink, apparently deep in thought.

Matt pondered his own options for a minute. He wanted to go over and talk to her, to get to know her. But he was a little nervous. He had other things in mind than simply talking, but it would be a precarious balancing act; his intentions for her weren't exactly entirely on the up and up.

He would have to hold a conversation with her without giving away too much if he wanted to get what he was aiming for. If he said too much, he would likely end up with a drink in the face at the very least. At the worst, things would be very uncomfortable the following Monday when she reported to him and realized who he was…realized he knew who she was and still went ahead with his plan.

No, he had to play it very careful so when they met on Monday it would all seem like a big, embarrassing 'mistake'. An embarrassing mistake that they would have to work through together, their own little secret. He wanted full control over her and this would be his chance to do that.

Taking a long sip of his drink, Matt rose from his seat and slowly approached her. She didn't notice him until he was nearly standing right beside her.

"You seem like you could use some company, do you mind?" He asked her, his eyes locking on hers.

He could see her hesitate. He prepared to make his pitch, his counter point to her impending rejection, but was surprised when her body language suddenly changed and she nodded her approval. He had his in.

He introduced himself as 'Matt'.

She introduced herself as 'Jennifer'.

They engaged in small talk that gradually turned flirtatious as Jennifer opened up to him about how some asshole had forced her to transfer to a new job starting on Monday. How she was going to miss her team, her friends, who she had spent so many hours with.

Noticing she didn't have a ring on her finger, Matt nonchalantly commented how maybe it would be a blessing in disguise, how it would give her a chance to try to find a man since she was still single. For the second time that night she surprised him; she agreed. She said maybe he was right. Told him how it had been a few weeks since she had even been on a proper date.

Matt tried to dig a little, but didn't want to go too far when she briefly mentioned that she had mustered one or two 'somehwhat lengthy' relationships during her time at the BAU, but how they ended as a result of her always travelling.

Matt fell in perfectly, sympathizing with her, telling her he travelled a lot as well and that he could relate. Right when she was about to ask him what he did for work, he distracted her by buying another round of drinks.

Conversation was flowing smoothly now. He was in complete control of what they talked about, expertly switching the subject when her questions became a little too close for comfort.

By the third drink, he had convinced her to move from the bar and into a booth seat in the corner where it was a little quieter and they could have more privacy. He made her take the inside seat and he casually rested his left hand on her thigh; she didn't stop him.

He couldn't believe it could be this easy, not with her.

And yet, with the way she was acting, the tone that their conversation was taking, it seemed like she did want this. For one night anyway. She just wanted to get lost. She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to not care. Her whole life as she knew it had been turned upside down, her team had been called on another case, and she found herself alone, with no one to confide in. With no one to comfort her. Except, apparently, this stranger at the bar. This stranger at the bar who was clearly making a move on her, but clearly she was getting past the point of caring.

She chuckled wryly about how life could be a real bitch sometimes –not her exact words- as she took another long sip of her drink.

Matt reached up, running his fingers through her hair gently, as he told her things would get better. How could they not for someone as beautiful as her? She had plenty to be grateful for.

"And yet, here I am, alone and unsure of where my career is going." She replied solemnly.

It was at that point Matt decided to be even more bold. His hand dropped from her hair to her chin. Firmly, he turned Jennifer's face towards him, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips.

Initially she didn't react. She just sat there, her lips pressed together, in a daze.

Gradually, Matt coaxed her lips apart as he continued to kiss her and stroke her thigh, his hand moving farther and farther up and in. When the kiss broke she was out of breath. Jennifer bit her lip shyly and turned her head down toward the table.

Matt's eyes couldn't help but drift, noticing how he could partially see down her shirt from the way her blouse was parted. He loved how she had left the extra button open; enough to entice, but not enough to show anything unless she unknowingly shifted a certain way, causing the material to part. The only thing he wished right now was that she was wearing a skirt, rather than slacks. He wanted to feel her skin beneath the palm of his hand. But there was still time for that. He would have to find a way to suggest she wear more skirts when she's in the office working for him.

Matt couldn't help himself, he twitched harder at the thought, squeezing Jennifer's thigh more than a little firmly in the process, causing her to look at him with questioning eyes. He smirked and played it off, just as he had for the whole night to this point.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He rubbed her left shoulder gently, occasionally moving his hand higher to play with strands of her hair and absently fiddle with the collar of her blouse.

When their drinks were empty, Matt made a move to order yet another round. But JJ, as she had since asked him to call her, put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"No more. I need to be able to make it home." She said firmly.

"Hey don't worry about it. I don't mind paying for a cab for you. Or, we could just rent a room upstairs for the night." He suggested, deciding to go for the home run.

He watched her bite her lip, could see the gears churning in her brain. The whole time he kept his hands on her, one rubbing her leg and the other casually tracing up and down her back.

"What do you say…JJ?" Matt asked with a smoldering look in his eyes.

He watched her melt, felt her relax back into his touch. He had her. She didn't even need to say anything, he couldn't even remember if she had, her body language gave him his answer.

Slowly they rose from the booth. In a blur, Matt found himself upstairs in a room with her, the door securely locked behind them, as JJ stood in front of him, looking a bit self-conscious and unsure of herself.

The moment he had been hoping for had arrived, and he would be damned if he fucked it up. He strode confidently across the room and grabbed her. He didn't even give her a chance to change her mind as he attached his lips to hers in a powerful, dominating kiss.

They broke apart, and he kissed her again, harder. He used his hands to feel her up, to turn her on. His hand found her ass and cupped it, squeezing it, pushing her onto her tiptoes to make the kiss even more intense, as his other hand played with her hair.

When they broke apart the second time they were both breathless. JJ's hair was flowing messily in different directions and Matt's shirt had come untucked.

The way she looked, the way her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath, pushed him over the edge. He had wanted to go slow, to take his time, but all of that was out the window now.

He was on her again in an instant. He was kissing her, touching her, and all she could do was moan into his mouth and react. His fingers worked feverishly to open the first couple of buttons on her blouse. He had only gotten about halfway when his hands slipped down to her lithe hips, rubbing them, gripping them, finding the button on her pants and popping that open too.

When they came to again, Matt found his shirt open and pushed down his arms, her delicate little hands holding onto the ends of his belt she had just opened. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and with a little encouragement watched as JJ sank to her knees.

Matt nearly lost it as he watched her, felt her face make contact with his groin. He felt like he could explode any minute, watching her blonde head bob as she kneeled in front of him in her partially unbuttoned blouse and panties. He couldn't help himself, he moved both of his hands into her thick hair. He held her head in place, all the while stroking and occasionally pulling her hair encouragingly.

At some point, he wasn't sure when, he lost all thought, forgot where he was. It wasn't until he opened his eyes, his chest still heaving, that he saw JJ standing in front of him, that blouse hanging precariously open.

She looked at him, as if seeking his approval that he was pleased with her work. He reached out and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her roughly, determined to show her just how much he approved.

Matt wasted little time in stripping JJ naked. He yanked the rest of her blouse open with a quick tug. He made easy work of her bra and cupped her breasts; squeezing and fondling them in his palms as he made her groan and squirm in pleasure. He ordered JJ to climb on the bed. She obeyed and as she did so, he took the opportunity to pull her dainty, lacy panties down, leaving her completely nude before him.

From there it was a struggle for Matt to keep a sound mind. He was vaguely aware of the struggle to get the condom on. His head exploded with pleasure and his senses magnified times a thousand when he plunged into her for the first time. He exploded even harder when JJ cried out his name as he began to thrust into her.

He grew stronger and weaker with every thrust. Stronger in his desire for her, the control he was gaining over her, with each successive thrust. Weaker in that he wasn't sure how much longer he could last, how long until his muscles spasmed and he collapsed into a pile mush.

Matt tried to distract himself from all of the pleasurable feelings and sounds. He focused on reminding himself of the facts. He was about to be Jennifer Jareau's boss, unbeknownst to her, and here he was currently fucking her brains out.

He was in charge.

He was in control.

He could soon be in charge of her entire life if he wanted to; she was all his. Her personal life, her professional life, all of it. That was quite the accomplishment considering she was such a pretty, young, thing working in such a male dominated field. He was at the top. All he needed to do to remind himself of this was to give an extra hard thrust and listen as JJ cried out his name from beneath him.

Matt leaned down, his arms becoming weak, his own grunts growing louder. He bit down on one of JJ's bouncing breasts firmly to stifle the loud groan of ecstasy when he suddenly became overly sensitive. It took a few more rapid thrusts before he knew for sure he was about to be done for.

He wanted to stop it from ending so soon. But looking down at the mindless blonde beneath him, her skin glistening with sweat as she incoherently mumbled, Matt knew it was over. He brushed the curtain of sweaty, matted hair from JJ's face, leaned down, and kissed her one more time on the lips as he exploded, his hand maintaining it's bruising grip on her hip as he guided them both through their climax.

He pulled out of JJ and rolled over. It had seemed to happen in an instant. It was over. And already Matt was thinking about, wishing for, more. He knew he wouldn't be able to recover so quickly.

Instead he rolled onto his side and pulled JJ's body to him, cuddling with her. He buried his face in her hair as his hands began to explore her body all over again. It went on like this for a while until eventually Matt's hands were replaced by his lips and he thoroughly worked her tender body over, exploring every inch.

Eventually, they both passed out, and by the time Matt came to again, it was early morning.

He made a move to kiss the body next to him, to resume the previous night's activities, but found himself a little disappointed when JJ stopped him after one kiss on the lips.

He watched as she rolled out of bed and proceeded across the room on very wobbly legs, almost like a giraffe when it first learns to walk.

Matt couldn't help but to smirk a little, watching as she stopped on her way to the bathroom to gather her clothes. As the door shut and a short time later the water to the shower turned on, Matt fought the urge to go in and join her. He had more than accomplished his goal from the previous night, he didn't want to ruin a potentially good thing.

Besides, he would be seeing her again real soon. Even if JJ ended up embarrassed and mortified on Monday, which she likely would, she would also remember how he had made her feel, the pleasure they had experienced together. And based on how she had reacted through the night, Matt knew he could easily make it hard for her to resist him. He had her, he was in control.

Matt heard the hairdryer shut off and a short time later, JJ stumbled back into the room with her hair still partially damp.

Matt felt a strange sense of pride when he noticed a couple of buttons on the bottom of JJ's blouse were missing. She had done well to try to hide it by tucking the blouse into her pants, but the fabric still occasionally bent open with her movements, exposing her belly button and midriff.

"Leaving so soon?" Matt asked as JJ sat on the bed long enough to slip on her shoes.

"Yeah. I should go. I need to rest up for Monday." She replied. Matt smiled to himself again at her choice of words.

"I wish you could stay. We could get breakfast." He offered.

"Thanks, but I really should go." She replied again, clearly trying to distance herself from the previous night.

Matt could've tried harder to get her to stay, but he already knew he was winning. Not only would she be embarrassed by what happened when they met again on Monday, but now she would almost certainly feel bad for leaving so abruptly when she realized who he was. All the while, he still had the deniability of not knowing who she was at the time. Only Strauss and his boss knew he had requested JJ and neither would talk unless they were put before a firing squad; the nature of the task force was too confidential to disclose anything like that.

Content to let her go, Matt watched JJ rise and collect her purse. He rolled out of bed, a sheet covering him as he followed her and met her at the door. As she turned to say one last goodbye, he surprised her by being right there.

Matt took the opportunity to give JJ one last commanding kiss on her chapped lips. When the kiss broke she moved to say something but was clearly left speechless. He simply nodded, opening the door for her.

"See you around, _JJ_." Matt said heavily, closing the door behind her.

 **AN: Please let me know what you think, good and bad. If Cruz came across as an egotistical chauvinist it's because I did it on purpose. I wrote this around the time he was introduced and his role was kind of ambiguous. I still haven't fully bought into his character to be honest. I always wondered if there was more than meets the eye. As for JJ, I was trying to project that she was in a vulnerable state after the transfer. That, combined with working in a male-dominated world, and I'm surprised more elements weren't explored in this manner with her or Prentiss. Not sleeping around, but just fighting off advances and unfair treatment in the workplace. Like I said, I was in a weird place when I wrote this one. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
